Temu Kangen
by YutaMochie
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat temu kangen Hansol dan Yuta disaat padatnya jadwal Yuta bersama NCT127. [Hansol x Yuta], NCT


Disclaimer: Hansol dan Yuta milik agensi,orang tua dan Tuhan Maha Esa.

Summary: Hanya cerita singkat temu kangen Hansol dan Yuta disaat padatnya jadwal Yuta bersama NCT127.

Pair/cast: Hansol x Yuta

Genre: Romance, fluff.

Rate: T+ - M

Warning: fluff gagal, OOC, narasi, bahasa non-baku, dan adegan nyerempet.

This fic special for 'Kakak Kenyutil', Hape u like this guys ^^

.

.

.

Suasana salah satu perumahan itu tampak tenang hanya diisi dengan lalu lalang maid yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Disebuah kamar terlihat sepasang namja masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya, jika diperhatikan lebih detail salah satu dari namja tersebut telah membuka kedua matanya sambil menikmati pemandangan wajah manis nan polos dari namja manis yang masih meringkuk dengan damai dipelukannya. Namja tampan tersebut mencium sayang kening si manis lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata serta bibir kissablenya, sang namja manis melenguh merasa ada yang mengganggu.

Perlahan kedua mata coklat itu terbuka seraya mengucek-ngucek sebentar sebelum mengerjab dengan polos melihat senyum manis dari pujaan hati yang menyambut paginya, secara reflek Ia membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah manis memberikan healing smile terbaik yang ia punya.

" _morning buddy~"_ Hansol si namja tampan menyapa si manis sambil mengecup pelan hidung mancung sang kekasih.

" _morning too_ " balas sang namja manis atau akrab di sapa yuta.

" _did you sleep soundly?"_ Hansol bangun dan menyandarkan badannya di _headbed_

" _very good_.. yeahh walaupun hanya tidur 3 jam, tetapi benar-benar nyenyak tanpa ada gangguan dan mengingat schedule yang sangat padat serta jadwal latihan". Jawab Yuta sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum.

Hansol mengacak rambut yuta dengan gemas sebelum ia merentangkan tangannya dan berkata " _wanna hug?"_. Yuta bangun dari berbaringnya dan menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

Mereka memang baru tiba sekitar jam 3 pagi ke kediaman keluarga Ji, setelah selesai dari _party_ yang diadakan beberapa staf SM Entertaiment untuk kesuksesan debut NCT 127. Sebenarnya _party_ tersebut selesai jam 12 malam, namun baik Hansol maupun Yuta tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk langsung berangkat mengingat mereka sekarang seorang _public figure_ yang begitu di incar-incar keberadaan mereka oleh netizen maupun sesaeng fans diluar sana yang bisa saja menyebabkan karir mereka yang baru tumbuh seumur jagung ini hancur begitu saja hanya karena kesalah pahaman dan berbagai gunjingan miring, apalagi bagi Hansol yang belum debut sama sekali. Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan agensi dan para member NCT, terlebih pada kedua orang tua yang telah memberi kepercayaan. Mereka masih punya mimpi yang besar untuk sukses seperti para senior yang telah berhasil mengguncang seluruh dunia dengan bakat terbaik, dan yang pasti baik Hansol maupun Yuta tidak ingin habungan keduanya terendus ke media.

* * *

" Baby~" panggil Hansol

"heumm" jawab yuta masih meringkuk dalam pelukan Hansol.

Hansol mengecup kening Yuta sebentar sebelum berbicara "Kau belum memberikan sesuatu untukku pagi ini" ucapnya.

"heung~" Yuta menyerngit bingung sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata _doe_ pemuda didepannya.

"kamu nich masih saja polos ya" Hansol mencubit pipi gembul Yuta.

"Aishhh sakit tahu!". Yuta memukul ringan dada Hansol sebelum berujar "Apa sich maksudmu?" kesalnya.

"ini.." Hansol menunjuk bibirnya "Morning kiss nya mana sayang?" tuntutnya.

Hansol bersumpah habis sudah image _cool_ -nya jika sudah berhadapan dengan namja bernama lengkap Nakamoto Yuta ini. Ia sengaja tidak memulai duluan karena ingin sesekali mendapat pemberian spesial dari kekasihnya sekalian agar Yuta belajar jadi agresif.. eh?

"Dasar mesum". Lagi, Yuta memukul dada Hansol sambil menunduk malu dengan pipi memerah.

Yuta mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kembali namja didepannya dan pipinya terasa semakin memanas. Sedangkan Hansol di depannya tengah menahan gemas untuk tidak menerkam kekasihnya, Yuta yang terkenal dengan _image_ _Healing Smile_ ini adalah seseorang yang sangat polos namun suka memberontak, periang namun juga sensitif. Senyumnya tidak bisa membuat orang yang melihat untuk tidak ikut tersenyum maupun mencubit gemas dengan tingkah lucu sebagai pelengkapnya.

Akan tetapi, dibalik senyum manis itu tersimpan kalimat-kalimat tajam nan pedas yang keluar dari bibir yang menjadi candu bagi namja bernama lengkap Ji Hansol.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yuta mengeliminasi wajah mereka dan memiringkan wajahnya untuk memberi sebuah cumbuan manis, mengecupnya pelan lalu melumat dengan penuh perasaan, tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Hansol dan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Hansol sendiri hanya diam sambil ber _smirk_ ria menikmati perlakuan Yuta yang sedang melumat dan sesekali menjilat bibirnya memberi kode agar Hansol membuka belahan plump itu dan membalas ciumannya. Yuta meremas rambut Hansol acak-acakan dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk duduk dipangkuan namja bertubuh proporsional tersebut.

Hansol yang tidak tahan pun semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya dan membalas ciuman Yuta serta memeluk pinggang ramping namjanya. Hansol memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan Yuta memiringkan kekiri, keduanya saling menginvasi masing-masing plump itu, Hansol menggigit bibir kissable itu melesakkan lidahnya dan mengabsen barisan gigi rapi dan mengeksplor seluruh isi yang dimiliki namja manis itu.

.

.

Baik Hansol maupun Yuta tidak ingin melepaskan pangutan manis dengan suasana hangat yang jarang mereka dapatkan atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali. Apalagi sejak Yuta debut bersama NCT127, keduanya tidak bisa membuat quality time seperti dulu, semua sudah terbatas.

Menyedihkan memang, terlebih Hansol sendiri nasibnya terasa digantung oleh pihak agensi. Hingga saat ini Ia masih bertanya-tanya kapan kah waktunya Ia debut, kapan kah Ia menggandeng lagi tangan mungil namja yang dipangkunya kini seperti jaman Smrookies dulu. Ingin rasanya Ia beranjak pergi namun sudah kepalang tanggung, ditambah ada sesosok hati yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini.

Mata doe-nya terpejam erat, Ia tidak ingin mengingat problem peliknya ini, Ia harus menikmati waktu sebaik mungkin bersama namja yang mengertinya, yang bisa diajak susah senang, yang tahu segala hal tentangnya. Hansol sungguh menyayangi namja yang tengah dicumbunya ini.

Yuta menepuk-nepuk dada Hansol memberi kode jika Ia butuh oksigen, Hansol melepas pangutan mereka dengan tidak rela, ditatapnya namja manis yang tengah sibuk meraup oksigen dengan bibir bengkak dan pipi yang merona akibat perbuatan ganasnya, Hansol mengusap pelan bibir plump dan mengecup sayang pipinya.

" _I miss you so badly~"_ ucap Hansol lirih.

Yuta memberanikan diri menatap mata bulat Hansol yang sedang menatap lembut dan ia merasa hanyut dalam tatapan yang saat ini mengunci netranya, Hansol menempelkan kening keduanya." H-hyungmmm..". Telat, Hansol kembali memiringkan wajahnya dan membungkam cherry manis itu.

Yuta yang belum siap hanya pasrah dan kembali membalas ciuman manis yang sekarang berubah menjadi _frenchkiss_. Toh Ia juga menikmatinya kan? Tangan Hansol yang semula memeluk posesif pinggang Yuta kini merambat kedalam _T-shirt_ putih longgar yang dikenakan Yuta, meraba perut rata dan tangan kirinya bergerilia pada paha yang hanya terbalut bokser longgar kemudian meremas bokong penuh bak Bakpou tersebut. Yuta melenguh dan tersadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Ia segera melepaskan ciuman secara paksa yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan ' _why_ ' dari sepasang mata doe di depannya.

"Tidak sekarang Hyung~". Yuta menyela dengan Nafas yang masih terengah-terengah.

"Ayolah sayang~ kita sudah sangat lama tidak melakukannya". Hansol memandang Yuta dengan tatapan memelas yang biasanya selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati sang Takoyaki Prince.

"Kita bahkan baru tiba dan belum melakukan apa-apa disini". Bibir Yuta mencebik lucu saat mengatakannya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kita bebas melakukannya tanpa ada yang merasa terganggu, dan kau lebih bebas 'berekspesi'. Jadi, mari kita lakukan 'tahap' selanjutnya". Hansol berkata dengan nada santai dan sedikit menekankan pada kata tahap dan berekspresi.

"Aniyo! Kenapa Kau jadi sangat mesum? Aku kesini untuk liburan bukan tiduran". Lagi, bibir Yuta mencebik lucu dengan alis menyatu pertanda Ia kesal.

 _But Please,_ Ia benci pada pipinya yang selalu menjadi penghianat saat keadaan genting seperti ini. Hansol menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, Ia tidak serius hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya saja, namun jika kekasihnya terbawa suasana apa salahnya kan? Toh saling menikmati juga. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Yuta namun urung karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja". Ujar Hansol dengan nada datar karena Ia merasa sedikit terganggu, aigoo Hansol bagaimana jika itu Umma atau bahkan Appamu.

"S selamat pagi Tuan muda, Nyonya menyuruh Tuan muda dan emmm teman Tuan muda segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan bersama".

Setelah membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan pesan maid tersebut berdiri dengan rasa getir, bagaimana tidak Ia sedang melihat pemandangan _live_ yang patut di sensor dan juga tatapan mematikan dari si pemilik ruangan.

Yuta tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah masam hansol, oh Ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran maid tersebut, pelan-pelan Ia meringsut turun dari pangkuan Hansol.

"Mau kemana hmmm?".

Oh tidak, sekarang lihatlah Hansol memegang pergelangan tangannya dan tubuh bongsor tersebut condong kearah tubuh mungilnya.

"Hyung biarkan aku membersihkan diri, aku bahkan belum mandi sejak _goodbye stage_ semalam dan sungguh badanku gatal-gatal" Yuta berucap dengan nada memelas ditambah tatapan bak kucing terlantar ditengah hujan deras.

Hal tersebut tidak membuat Hansol goyah, Hansol bahkan kembali mengelus pipi gembulnya sambil berkata "Kita mandi bersama bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda lengkap dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Issh aku tidak mau" Yuta melepaskan tangan hansol dari tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Hansol menjauh.

"Mandi saja sendiri". Sungutnya lengkap dengan tatapan bengis sembari turun dari ranjang dan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Hansol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Hansoru sialan.. Aku membencimu". Seru Yuta sebelum menutup kamar mandi.

" _Nado saranghae.._ Tunggu Aku dikamar mandi sayang". Balas Hansol sambil menahan tawa.

"MATI SAJA" Sungut Yuta kelewat tajam.

Tawa Hansol meledak saat itu juga, Ia benar-benar terhibur dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Adorable banget sich, pagi nya kini secerah matahari yang menerpa negri Busan itu.

FIN

* * *

YATUHAN APA INI NISTA BANGET T.T Masih adakah yang demen sama Couple twins yang cute nya kebangetan ini? T.T

Btw ini fic semalam gue nemu terselip(?) di folder lepi, gue baru ingat pernah bikin fic Yusol sekitaran agustus lalu kalo gasalah lihat tanggal di foldernya :v berhubung 'Kakak Kenyutil' request Yusol yaudah gue kasih ini, ini cuma gue edit beberapa bagian :V maaf jika mengecewakan banget ini fic perdana sebelum 'Regret', jadi hancur banget alur dan temanya gag jelas. Kalau emang pada gasuka gue bakal hapus, kalau ada yang suka gue bakal buat pair mereka lagi ehehehe :v hope u review juseyo ^^

Buat fic sebelumnya makasih banget para viewers udah ninggalin jejak untuk ff abal2 gue :V maaf belum sempat balas review dan namanya tidak disebut satu-satu T.T *bow*


End file.
